


Мы не любим друг друга

by Zerosh



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Out of Character, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerosh/pseuds/Zerosh
Summary: Не было любви, но вдоволь взаимопонимания.





	

Все, что было между ними, можно было обозвать одним единственным словом - неразбериха. Не любовь, не серьезные отношения, даже простыми любовниками сложно назвать. Просто оба цеплялись друг за друга, находили желаемое в партнере, стараясь отбросить то, что отталкивало.

Странные отношения, но устраивающие обоих в полной своей мере. Связались, закрутились в большом круговороте жизни, переплелись, а развязать узел, их связавший, не сумели.

Не было высоких чувств, но почему-то была верность. Не было любви, но вдоволь взаимопонимания.

Цирилла никогда бы не подумала, что в таком вот неопределенном русле завяжется даже ее личная жизнь. Не предполагала. Но так было - и девушка не возражала. С Эредином спокойно, хоть и не слишком легко. Он не глуп, внимателен, надежен. Для нее одной. Другие не могут быть уверены в его верности. Ни одна живая душа. И Цири это льстило. Самую малость, едва ощутимую, но льстило.

\- Моя Ласточка...

\- Мы не любим друг друга, - прошептала девушка, глядя в лицо своего - кого? - просто мужчины. - Но, прошу, давай забудем об этом. Не столь ведь важно, кто мы друг другу, важнее, что мы друг у друга есть.

\- В твоих словах есть смысл, - эльф поднял взгляд кверху. - Но разве тебе не надоело жить с тем, кому ты не можешь даже дать четкого определения?

\- Ты _мой_ , - Цирилла улыбнулась. Слишком мягко, по-детски. Искренне. - И мне этого достаточно.


End file.
